


Конец связи

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), ktj



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О поездке, рациях и непристойных разговорах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец связи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over and Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176020) by riyku. 



— Тоска. Просто долбаная скукотища, — Джаред поерзал на сидении, чтобы размять затекшую спину, и отпустил руль, гадая, скоро ли потерявшую контроль машину «поведет» в сторону. — Сколько кукурузных полей нашей стране вообще нужно?  
  
— Завершая разговор, надо сказать «конец связи». И чтоб ты знал, эта страна построена на сельском хозяйстве, — раздался из рации искаженный помехами голос Дженсена. И после паузы добавил: — Конец связи.  
  
Джаред сверлил взглядом ехавший впереди пикап Дженсена, пытаясь рассчитать его скорость по ориентирам местности и определить, придерживается ли Эклз правила пятисекундного безопасного расстояния. Да похер. Он никогда не соблюдал дистанцию между ними, нет смысла начинать и сейчас.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что это правда, — ответил Джаред, — а даже если и так, не думаю, что дело в кукурузе.  
  
Идея принадлежала Дженсену, а значит, и вина его. Укротить федеральную трассу, как он сказал. Почувствовать вкус пыли грунтовых дорог Америки. Настоящая работа Сэма и Дина, так он это назвал. Джаред считал, что после десяти лет съемок подобная попытка вжиться в роль, уже была, пожалуй, ни к чему, но все равно согласился на поездку. Когда Дженсен так улыбался, Джаред просто не мог отказать.  
  
Поэтому теперь он пялился на тянущиеся по обе стороны дороги кукурузные поля и мелькающие время от времени поодаль сараи. А самым важным событием считался встречный автомобиль.  
  
— Эй, — бросил Дженсен. — Похоже, мы проехали мимо парочки соевых полей. Конец связи.  
  
— Соя — это по-прежнему скучно.  
  
— Но не сравнить с кукурузой, — из рации послышался шорох, и Джаред попытался догадаться, чем там занимается Дженсен. Хотелось бы, чтобы тот сидел рядом. Да, Джаред без него не мог и минуты прожить, а что такого? — Как бы там ни было, на сегодня нам осталось проехать лишь сотню миль. А вечером с меня причитается. Конец связи.  
  
Джаред выпрямился, услышав, что голос Дженсена стал ниже, обретая властные нотки.  
  
— Что именно? — уточнил он. И, стоило Дженсену демонстративно кашлянуть, быстро добавил: — Конец связи, ладно. Конец связи.  
  
От тихого смешка Джаред вздрогнул, как от удара током.  
  
— Прошлой ночью ты мне отсосал. Возможно, сегодня я окажу ответную любезность.  
  
Джаред хмыкнул и инстинктивно сдвинул бедра.  
  
— Ты забыл сказать «конец связи», — рассеянно напомнил он, думая о замызганном ковре в том тридцатибаксовом мотеле. Дженсен настоял на ночевке, неся пургу об аутентичности и еще какой-то херне. Джаред вспомнил, как замер тогда на коленях, пока Дженсен ладонью давил ему на затылок, заставляя взять глубже.  
  
— Чертовски заводит, кстати, — сказал Дженсен. — Обожаю, когда ты позволяешь мне трахать твой рот и сразу заглатываешь так глубоко, что едва не давишься. Тащусь от твоих губ на моем члене. И звуков, которые ты при этом издаешь.  
  
— Охрененно так, — практически простонал Джаред. — Твой член в глотке. Хочу его. Хочу задыхаться от него, — он стиснул уже твердый и влажный член через джинсы и вжал в пол педаль газа, сокращая расстояние между машинами. Сквозь стекло было видно Дженсена, то и дело поглядывающего в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Или, может, я вылижу тебя, — послышался очередной шорох, и голос Дженсена прозвучал будто бы ближе, интимнее. — Посажу на свое лицо и трахну языком так, что ты станешь мокрым от возбуждения и слюны. Вставлю пальцы в задницу, заставлю извиваться и молить о большем.  
  
— Расстегни штаны, — велел Джаред. Вытащил из пряжки ремень и сунул ладонь в собственные джинсы, сжимая напряженный до боли член.  
  
— Уже, брат, — прошептал Дженсен хриплым от возбуждения голосом.  
  
— Как только остановимся, ты — мой. Засажу тебе по самые яйца и оттрахаю, понял? — Рука Джареда ускорилась, добавляя привычную подкрутку на движении вверх — этой замечательной маленькой хитрости научил его Дженсен. — Хочу тебя на члене, сверху, чтобы ты трахнул им свою сладкую задницу. А потом еще несколько дней вспоминал меня при каждом движении, чувствовал в себе мой член.  
  
Из рации доносился безошибочно узнаваемый звук трения кожи о кожу. Пикап сперва замедлился, а затем неожиданно стал увеличивать скорость, словно Дженсен внезапно вспомнил, что должен делать.  
  
— Черт, Джаред, — застонал Дженсен. — Я уже сейчас думаю о тебе при каждом движении. Да!  
  
Джаредов член дернулся, и сквозь горячее возбуждение тело накрыло чистейшим удовольствием. Джаред выгнулся на сидении и кончил, не прекращая беспорядочно двигать кулаком по члену.  
  
— Ты что, сейчас кончил? — в голосе Дженсена послышалось радостное удивление. Спустя несколько секунд он повторил: — Джаред? Ты только что кончил?  
  
— Нет. — Машина Джареда снова вильнула, когда он потянулся к бардачку. Куча чеков, две пары солнцезащитных очков и, как всегда, ни одной салфетки, когда они так нужны.  
  
— Тормози, — приказал Дженсен, сворачивая к обочине, так что у Джареда не осталось выбора. Остановив пикап, Дженсен вывалился из него и скованной походкой — стояк был достаточно явным, двинулся к машине Джареда. Дернул дверь на себя и усмехнулся.  
  
Штаны Джареда все еще болтались на бедрах, а на пальцах подсыхала сперма — словно ни платков, ни салфеток в природе не существовало.  
  
— Лжец. Ты сто процентов только что спустил, — Дженсен спихнул Джареда с водительского места, втолкнул на заднее сидение и вполз следом. — Теперь моя очередь.


End file.
